Exciting Circus
Summary Exciting Circus was a Club Event from 02/26/2015 to 03/05/2015 with "Circus Animals" themed rewards. Bonuses CocoPPa Model Club Bonus 1 There is a Bonus to complete with your club! Satisfy S Rare VIP Elephant with your Club to get the Bonus! GET by Satisfying Elephant (Rare Characters) 500 times 'as a club '& '''at least '''20 personally. Till 03/02/2015 (Mon) Maintenance JST * (Tops) Simple Frilly Ribbon One-Piece ver.A blue * (Hand Accessories) Lovely Handheld Stuffed Bear ver.A blue CocoPPa Model Club Bonus 2 There is a Bonus to complete with your club! Satisfy S Rare VIP Elephant with your Club to get the Bonus! GET by Satisfying Elephant 500 times 'as a club '& '''at least '''20 personally. Till 03/05/2015 (Thu) Maintenance JST * (Tops) Sexy Tuxedo Mini dress ver.A black * (Head Accessories) Simple rabbit Ears Head Accessory ver.A black Limited Time Bonus Reach this amount of Satisfaction PTS until 2/12 to GET these rewards! Till 03/02/2015 (Mon) Maintenance JST * (Pant&Skirt) Fantasy Striped Shoes and Pants ver A. purple - 750,000 * (Tops) Fantasy Bow Tie Top ver. A purple - 1,250,000 * (Show Items) Cat Circus Tent Stage ver.1 - 2,700,000 Play Event Gacha, Raise Charm Event Gacha: Cat Circus Vol.1. Play Gacha 5 or 15 times to get extra items with Charm! Till 03/02/2015 JST Play 5 - (Head Accessories) Cute Ribbon Veil ver.A pink x 1 '''(Charm 200 pts), '''S Rare VIP Secret Invitation x1 Play 15 - (Tops) Cute Ribbon Long Dress ver.A pink x1 '''(Charm 600 pts), '''Special VIP Tiger Invitation x1 Make S Rare VIP Satisfied Until Mar. 2 Quest 1- Special VIP Tiger Invitation x1 Quest 2 - Secret Invitation x 1 Town Quest Help out the CocoPPa Town. Help out with the quest and will received one of the following: * Smile Point x 50 * Mini Miracle Powder x1 * Limited Time Charge Drink Till 3/5 * Smile Point x 60 * S Rare VIP Elephant Invitation x 1 * Secret Invitation x1 * Miracle Powder x1 * Super Model Book x1 * Smile Point x100 * Limited Time MAX Charge Drink Till 3/5 * Smile Point x200 There are a total of 25 quest. The 25th Quest reward is Bonus VIP Lion Invitation x 1. There are in between quests from CocoPPa Town. They do not have quest number. Event Quotes Normal Appearance/Beaming * (Group) Do you mind having a Show for my friends too? hehehe * Do you like bananas too? hehehe * This Looks like fun! Hehehe Normal+ Appearance/Beaming * (Group) Um, there's a lot of us, it that ok..? * Um, came by because it seemed like fun.. * I heard there's a great show... Rare Appearance/Beaming * (Group) I'm happy that you invites us! * The Bear told me to stop by. MAX Style * Use an invitation and you will always see me ☆ Super Rare 1 MAX Style * You can't see me too often. Super Rare 2 Appearance/Beaming * I'm looking forward to an Elegant Show. MAX Style * Invite me and you can always see me. * You know, you're lucky to see me. Double Super Rare Appearance/Beaming * Make me satisfied. MAX Style * Of course you know about the VIP Room right? ---- Appearance (Character) Exciting Circus - Normal Appeared.PNG|Normal (Character) Exciting Circus - Normal+ Appeared.jpg|Normal+ (Character) Exciting Circus - Rare Appeared.jpg|Rare (Character) Exciting Circus - Normal Group Appeared.jpg|Normal Group (Character) Exciting Circus - Normal+Group Appeared.jpg|Normal+ Group (Character) Exciting Circus - Rare Group Appeared.jpg|Rare Group (Character) Exciting Circus - SR2 Apeared.jpg|SR2 (Character) Exciting Circus - SSR Apeared.jpg|SSR ---- Beaming (Character) Exciting Circus - Normal Style Beaming.PNG|Normal (Character) Exciting Circus - Normal+ Style Beaming.PNG|Normal+ (Character) Exciting Circus - SSR Style Beaming.png|SSR ---- MAX Style (Character) Exciting Circus - SR1 Style MAX.jpg|SR1 (Character) Exciting Circus - SR2 Style MAX.jpg|SR2 (Character) Exciting Circus - SSR Style MAX.jpg|SSR ---- Profile (Profile) Exciting Circus -Normal+.PNG|Normal+ Images Display (Display) Exciting Circus.jpg|Event Top (Display) Exciting Circus - SR1.png|SR1 (Display) Exciting Circus - SR2.png|SR2 (Display) Exciting Circus - Sub Banner.png|Sub Banner Other (Display) Exciting Circus - No Artists Left.png|No Artists Left Ec-lucky-lotto-outfits.png|Lotto (Invitation) Exciting Circus - Secret Invite.PNG|Secret Invite Rewards Ec-rank-rewards-promo.png|Ranking Rewards Ec-satisfaction-prizes.png|Total Style MAX Rewards Total Style MAX Rewards * (Head Accessories) Classical Crowned Ribbon Silk Hat ver.A brown * (Tops) Classical Long Coat and Shirt ver.A yellow * (Posing/Profile) Cat Pose ver.A black (Head Accessories) Classical Crowned Ribbon Silk Hat ver.A brown.png|(Head Accessories) Classical Crowned Ribbon Silk Hat ver.A brown (Tops) Classical Long Coat and Shirt ver.A yellow.png|(Tops) Classical Long Coat and Shirt ver.A yellow (Posing Profile) Cat Pose ver.A.png|(Posing/Profile) Cat Pose ver.A black Ranking Rewards * (Face) Joyful Double Teeth Face ver.A purple * (Tops) Cute Moon Mini Dress Style ver.A blue * (Show Items) Illusion Cat Circus Stage ver.1 * (Show Items) Circus Banner with Confetti Decor2 ver.1 * (Wallpaper Profile) Shining Spotlight Wallpaper ver.A ect * (Show Items) Cat Magician Decir1 ver.1 * (Tops) Lovely Check Mini Dress ver.A red * (Hairstyle) Shining Waved Long Hair ver.A yellow * (Head Accessories) Elegant Rose Soft Hat ver.A red * (Pant&Skirt) Cute Striped Rose Pumps ver.A red (Show Items) Illusion Cat Circus Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Illusion Cat Circus Stage ver.1 (Wallpaper Profile) Shining Spotlight Wallpaper ver.A ect.png|(Wallpaper Profile) Shining Spotlight Wallpaper ver.A ect (Hairstyle) Shining Waved Long Hair ver.A yellow.png|(Hairstyle) Shining Waved Long Hair ver.A yellow What's New * Secret Invitation The number of secret Invitations you can get with Smile Points has changed from 1 > 2 per day! * Use the "Secret Invitation" and not one, but a group of either Normal VIP, Rare VIP, S Rare VIP will appear! S Rare Secret Invitation will always bring out a group of S Rare VIP! References All images are from Clocks' tumblr. Category:Events Category:Appeal Event Category:Club Event Category:Circus Category:Animals Category:Colorful Category:Festive Category:Small Animals Category:2015 Category:2015 Event Category:Simple & Clean